


Matchmaker

by neymarsexual



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymarsexual/pseuds/neymarsexual
Summary: Bachelorette AU where the bachelors fall in love with each other instead of the bachelorette.





	1. Intro

Welcome to Matchmaker. The show where one lucky contestant finds true love. 

Over the next few months, Brooklynn will have to put her heart on the line for 26 eligible bachelors in order to leave here with true love. At the end of each week, she will need to say goodbye to one of them in the candle ceremony where whoevers candle extinguishes, goes home. 

At the end of the grueling journey, Brooklynn and her suitor will be married at a ceremony for all to see. 

Neither Brooklynn nor the bachelors know anything about each other. Who knows what kind of chaos will ensue. 

Will Brooklynn find her true love? Find out on Matchmaker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I am very indecisive and I cant decide between ships, I decided to write a fic where I could put all of my ships in it. 
> 
> This fic may be a little hard to follow at first but you will get used to it. Within each chapter I am going to break it down to what is happening in each room/between each ship. Our main character Brooklynn will also have chapters with each of the boys as well. So be prepared for that. 
> 
> Also, when i get rid of a ship, please do not be mad at me. I know what I want to happen in the end and in order to get there we need to get rid of other ships so just bare with me. 
> 
> I know that the first few chapters are slow and shit but you have to give a little back story before you can just jump right it. It gets better I promise.
> 
> I haven't written in years so I hope you will go easy on me. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

“Why are you making me do this?” Brooklynn whined to her manager. She knew this day was coming for weeks but she still wasn’t prepared to put her heart on the line for people she didn’t know and have it broadcast all over the world, at least not after what happened last time. 

“You need good press Missy and that is what this will give us. After that little stunt you pulled...” Morgan was cut off my Brooklynn’s laughter as she remembered the events that got her in this position. Maybe getting drunk and having sex in public with a random stranger wasn’t the best idea after a massive breakup with your super star fiancé? “Yeah, Missy laugh all you want but this is a serious matter. Maverick is threatening to drop you if you don’t get your act together and this was his request.” 

Brooklynn shuddered at the name. Screw Maverick. It wasn’t his life that was about to be paraded around for the world to see. It wasn’t like he owned Brooklynn. Well, maybe in a way he did. He was her agent and he was the one who got her all her modeling gigs. He has been controlling her life since her parents died when she was eight. 

“If he wants me to do this so bad, why didn’t he ask me himself?” Brooklynn finally got off the couch to go get ready. She needed to be at the airport in an hour and she looked nowhere near presentable for a model. 

“Because he values his balls.” Morgan smirked. She had a point there, if he would have asked Brooklynn there is a 98% chance she would have kicked him in the balls. “Just please get ready Brook. You never know, you may actually enjoy yourself.” 

Brooklynn huffed at the thought. Enjoy herself around 26 hot guys all wanting her attention. Brooklynn thought about it for a moment. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. She thought about what the guys would be like as she wandered around her room getting dressed. 

Twenty minutes later she was in the car ready to go to the airport. She had no idea where this show was going to take place, nor did she care. Any opportunity to get out of the little town she currently found herself stuck in, she took. Sometimes a little begrudgingly but she still took it. 

“Are you staying on set with me?” Morgan glanced up from her phone she hasn’t looked away from since they got in the car. 

“No sweetie. I have a life. You will have your very own “handler” and she or he will be in charge of you. We will meet them when we get to the airport.” Morgan smiled and then went back to her phone. 

“A handler? That makes me sound like some crazy person who needs to be watched all the time. If this is what this show is going to be then I’m out now.” 

“That’s just what they call them in showbiz. They will be like your manager while you are on set.” Brooklynn could tell Morgan was getting angry with her. 

Not that she could blame her. She had put her through hell the past year, but more so the past few months. Brooklynn went from being on top of the world, a model everyone wanted in their shows to a screw up that no one even acknowledged anymore. 

Morgan had always been like a mother to Brooklynn. She has been with her since she was five. Brooklynn’s mother was a model as well and Morgan was her manager. So, it was only fitting that once Brooklynn broke into the scene at such a young age she have the same manager. 

“Thank you, Morgan.” 

“What?” Morgan glanced up at Brooklynn. “What did you just say?” 

“You heard me. You know what I said. I’m sorry I don’t say it nearly enough but honestly thank you for everything you have done and continue to do for me.” Brooklynn smiled as the car came to a stop outside the airport. 

Brooklynn pulled the hood of her hoodie up over her head and put her sunglasses on. She knew she was still recognizable but she hoped for a split second no one would notice her. She glanced out the window at the crowd of paparazzi around another car and thought now was her chance to go unnoticed. 

She slid out of the car and snuck into the airport before anyone saw her. 

“Brooklynn Mae,” She paused at the voice and cringed before turning around smiling as sweetly as she could muster. 

“Well, if it isn't Maverick the best agent in the universe!” She faked nice but she knew he could see right through it. 

She gritted her teeth as he stepped close to her and put his mouth to her ear before hissing. “If you screw this up, I will make your life a living hell. I will make it so no one ever remembers who Brooklynn Lush was. Do I make myself clear?” Brooklynn didn’t say a word but nodded. “Good, remember I made you so I can also break you. There are things about you that I know that if they got out your life would be over.” Brooklynn gulped, he was right. Maverick took a step back and smiled sweetly at her. “Have the best time! I will miss you.” 

Brooklynn glanced around and noticed that there were people watching them. She smiled and nodded. 

“Thanks Mav. I will make you proud!” He growled so low that only Brooklynn could hear. She was used to his threats, hell he made them every time she screwed up. But this seemed different to her. She knew he was sick of having to clean up her messes and she was 25 now so it was about time she dealt with her own shit. 

Brooklynn looked around and saw a lady walking towards her talking with Morgan. This must be her handler she thought. 

“Hi, Brooklynn my name is Rose and I will be your producer on set. Everything that happens with you, will go through me first. So we are going to spend this plane ride getting to know each other. How does that sound?” 

“Yeah, sounds great. Let’s get this show on the road. The sooner we get this started the sooner it is over with.” Brooklynn smiled as she started to walk off towards the boarding area. 

As the prospect of this really happening came closer, Brooklynn couldn’t shake the feeling things were going to go horribly, horribly, wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

“The first set of boys have arrived” Chloe heard her excited intern Rylie chirp in her ear. 

This was Chloe’s third season in charge of Matchmaker. She was sick of it. It was always some pompous girl who doesn’t need a man to validate her and some hot hunky dudes who are just looking for a lay. This season was going to be no different with the little miss princess Brooklynn Lush being the contestant. 

“Jill, you are up first. This first car is yours. Meet them, get them settled into their rooms and explain the ropes to them.” Jill stood up without a word and walked out of the room. 

Jill had been doing this for three seasons as well and she knew how the game was played. 

Chloe glanced up at the monitors as Jill approached the first black SUV. Chloe had to admit, the best part about this job was the fact that literally nothing got by her. She had cameras were no one knew they were. She could watch every square inch of this magnificent house. It gave her some sort of power trip and she thrived off it. 

“I’m Jillian, I will be in charge of you six while you are here. You are my boys now. If something happens to you, it happens to me. I want one of you to win so we are going to do everything in our power to make that happen.” Chloe watched Jill with pride from the control room. 

“Who are the boys Jill has this season?” Chloe asked the room, directing the question at no one in particular. Rylie excitedly stood up and walked over to a table where pictures, more like mugshots, of all 26 of the boys were. This was Rylie’s time to show what she was made of and Chloe knew she was going to take it.

“First we have Ivan.” Rylie threw a picture on the conference table of a man with blonde hair and the most beautiful blueish green eyes. Rylie admired his picture for a second before continuing. “He is 24. He enjoys playing sports. He has never found the one and he is hoping to find true love.” 

“Next we have Luka,” Rylie threw another picture on the table. This man had a crooked nose and a cute smile. He looked sweet and innocent enough. “He is 25. He is in business and he hopes to one day marry the girl of his dreams on a beach.” 

“Then we have Dejan.” Rylie paused before she threw his picture on the table. She signed dreamily before tossing it down. “Yeah, so... he’s just gorgeous. Not much else to say about him really.” 

“This is Sime.” She tossed another picture down of a man with crazy hair and crazy eyes. Chloe made a mental note to watch out for this one. “He... well... we don’t really know much about him. He is a party boy who is always down for a good time so he will be a fan favorite guaranteed.” 

“This is Mario, but he will be known as Mandzo.” She threw a picture down of a man that looked like he would rather be anywhere else then taking a picture. “He is a sweet guy who is just looking for love.” 

“Last up we have Mo.” She threw a picture down of the most handsome man Chloe had seen yet. He has eyes that were piercing and a smile that made her heart skip a beat. “He is from Egypt and knows how to work it for the ladies.” 

Rylie looked up at the room full of people staring at the six pictures she threw on the table. She smiled as she noticed they were all looking around at each other. Sometimes, she really impressed Chloe. Not that Chloe would ever admit that to her. 

“Very good Rylie. While you are on a roll why don’t you keep introducing us to the guys.” 

Rylie smiled big and grabbed a new stack of pictures. 

“These are Ross’ boys. First we have Rob.” A blonde boy who looked like a model. He should hit it off great with Brooklynn Chloe thought. 

“Calum,” a brown-haired boy with a smirk that told Chloe he was going to be trouble. 

“Dele,” he looked innocent enough. 

“Eric,” big muscly guy who would surely be a front runner. 

“Adam,” what was the deal with his hair? Blonde on top, brown underneath. Hideous. 

“Jordan,” looked older than 25 but maybe that means he's mature. 

“Jack,” troublemaker. It was written all over his face. 

“Alex,” he was a cute little thing too. 

“Next we have Mya’s boys. First up is Mario.” He was most definitely a virgin. Chloe could tell. She had a real knack for that. 

“Marco,” he wasn’t a virgin. He had playboy written all over him. 

“Manuel,” tall teddy bear. 

“Thomas,” he looked like a father figure so Chloe was excited to see how that would play out in a house full of idiots. 

“Oscar,” he was the one looking for love again. 

“David,” that hair would take him places. 

“Finally, Bree’s boys. Neymar” he's a model for sure Chloe thought. 

“Leo,” he had nice eyes, so he's probably a nice guy. 

“Marcelo,” it was going to be a battle of the hair with David this season. Chloe thought. We could get some shots of Brooklynn playing with it. 

“Paulo,” he looks like that cartoon character. He might be a hit with the younger crowd. 

“Cristiano,” Chloe remembered him from his casting video. He had abs for days! 

“And last but not least, James.” He was the Columbian. They were hoping to reach a broader audience this season and hopefully James would draw in the crowd. 

“Thank you, Rylie. Time to place your bets on who you think will win this season.” Chloe said as she walked over to the white board with all the boy's names and got ready to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the good stuff happens!! We meet the boys!


	4. Chapter 4

“Do any of you know anything about this girl we are supposed to be falling for?” Ivan looked around at the others in his car. His eyes stopped on Luka, who smiled sweetly. 

“I heard she is someone famous. So that will be cool.” Sime said as he glanced at Dejan. 

“Doesn’t matter who it is. I am going to win.” Mandzo’s laugh bounced off the windows and echoed in the small space. 

“What are your names? And what do you do?” Luka asked looking around at everyone. “I will start I suppose. My name is Luka and I am a realtor.” 

“I’m Ivan and I am a hopeless romantic.” Everyone laughed. “It’s not funny.” Ivan huffed. 

“I’m Mo. I don’t really do anything to be honest.” He laughed and looked towards Dejan. 

“I’m Dejan and I play football.” 

“You any good?” Sime smirked. 

“Better than you.” Dejan snapped back. Sime threw his hands up in surrender and laughed. 

“I’m Sime and I am in business.” Everyone turned to look at Mandzo. 

“I’m Mandzo. What was the second part of this? What do I do for a living?” Mandzo put his hand to his chin and thought for a second. “Ladies. That is what I do for a living.” 

“So you are like some sort of man-hoe then?” Luka asked glancing at him. Truth be told, he was afraid of him. 

“Do you have a problem with that shrimp?” Mandzo shot back. Luka shook his head no so fast his hair flung in his eyes. Ivan felt his heart skip a beat. 

The door to the car opened and a lady popped her head in. 

“I’m Jillian, I will be in charge of you six while you are here. You are my boys now. If something happens to you, it happens to me. I want one of you to win so we are going to do everything in our power to make that happen.” She smiled sweetly. Jillian lowered her voice and motioned for the boys to come closer. “The cameras are everywhere and they are always watching you.” She straightened up and spoke again. “Now come with me and we will get you all settled in before she shows up.” 

Mandzo pushed the others out of the way so he could be the first one out of the car. He was going to be a real problem Luka thought to himself. 

“This is your new home, welcome to The Waterfall.” Jillian said as she threw her arms open towards the mansion. 

Ivan could see why it was called The Waterfall. There was a huge waterfall coming down in front of the house that you had to walk under in order to get inside. It was breathtaking. 

“Right room assignments. Each one of you will be rooming together. They cannot be changed so you are stuck with the name I say.” She looked pointedly at each one of them. They all looked at each other before saying a silent prayer that they wouldn’t be stuck with Mandzo. 

Jill led them into the house and up the stairs into a hallway with rooms on either side. Each room had a letter on it. 

“Luka and Ivan, room B. Dejan and Sime, room E. Mo and Mandzo, room D.” Everyone but Mo let out a sign of relief. Mo glanced at the others for help. 

“Go ahead and get settled into your rooms. We will come get you when we are ready for you.” And with that Jillian disappeared and the boys headed to their rooms. 

**Ivan and Luka**

Ivan led the way into their room. Luka gasped as he stepped inside. 

Luka was from a small town in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t grow up rich and he was certainly far from it now so this was way too extravagant for him. It looked like an overly priced hotel room. There was a bathroom off to the side, a main living area with a couch and then two queen sized beds. On the far side of the room there was French doors that led outside. 

He walked over to the French doors that overlooked their very own patio. He pushed them open and walked outside. They had to have one of the best views in the house. It overlooked the pool area. Luka watched as he could see all the people bustling around down below. 

“What a circus.” Luka jumped as Ivan walked up behind him. 

“No kidding. Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Luka laughed nervously. 

“You are probably in it for the same reason I am,” Luka glanced at him waiting for an answer. “To find true love.” Luka laughed. 

“Is there such a thing? Is there such a thing as true love and soulmates?” 

“I believe there is. You just have to find the right person.” Ivan smiled as he walked back into the room. 

As Ivan left Luka’s presence a weird feeling took over Luka. It was like he didn’t want him to leave. He wanted to go after him. He didn’t want to seem weird so he stayed on the patio for few extra minutes. 

What Luka didn’t know, was Ivan had to leave the patio because he felt something too. Something strange that he had never felt before either. Ivan wasn’t sure if his body would betray him and that’s why he had to go back inside away from Luka. 

‘It’s going to be a long few months’ they both thought turning to glance at each other. 

**Dejan and Sime**

As soon as they got their rooming assignments Sime took off down the hall. He was going to get the best bed and Dejan wasn’t going to stop him. As he got to the door, he was pushed up against it. 

“I don’t think so Sime. I get pick of the best bed, I will be here longer than you anyways.” Dejan breathed hot and heavy in his ear. Sime stifled a moan. 

Sime liked the feeling of Dejan being pressed up against him but he didn’t want the others to see it and think something was going on so he moved his hand and quickly opened the door causing both of them to fall forward. 

Dejan landed on him with a thump. Dejan laid on top of Sime for a moment before he felt something that wasn’t normal. 

“What the fuck man?” Dejan bellowed as he stood up and pointed down at Sime. 

“I can’t control him. He does what he wants!” Sime yelled back as he tried to think thoughts that would tame his snake. 

“I mean, I don’t care. Just a little warning would be good next time.” Dejan laughed as he stepped over Sime and claimed his bed. 

Sime laid on the floor for a couple seconds more before he got up and turned to look at the room. Dejan had picked the bed by the window. That was fine, if Sime had the bed by the wall he could hid better. He didn’t even know this man for an hour yet and his body was already betraying him in this way. It was going to be a long few months. 

**Mo and Mandzo**

Mo wasn’t even going to fight Mandzo as he ran to the door of their room. Mo didn’t like confrontation and he figured Mandzo could eat him alive if he really wanted to and Mo didn't think he would taste very good, but it wasn’t worth it. 

“This is my bed.” Mandzo declared as he flopped on the bed nearest the door. 

Mo wordlessly walked past him and sat on the other bed. 

“You don’t talk much do you?” Mandzo said as he looked over to Mo. Mo looked up at him and shrugged. “Do I intimidate you?” Mandzo laughed. 

“You are a bit overpowering, yes.” Mo said and then quickly regretted it. “I mean...” 

“No, it's fine. You should never underestimate your opponent's young Mo.” Mandzo nodded at him. “I am your opponent and I will own you,” he snarled. 

Mo stood up and walked to the patio doors. He pushed them open and took a step outside. Mandzo watched him from his bed. 

There was something about Mo that Mandzo liked. He couldn’t figure out what it was just yet but he knew he had to keep an eye out for him. He was good looking enough, Mandzo had to admit, and maybe that’s what the females were into now days. 

Mandzo laughed. There was absolutely no way someone would pick Mo over him. Not once he showed them his tender loving side. No girl had ever been able to resist Mario Mandzukic and he didn't think they would start now.


	5. Chapter 5

“If you could pick anyone to have this chick be, who would you pick?” Calum asked his car mates as the car pulled up the driveway of the mansion. 

“I would pick J-Lo. She’s bangin’.” Dele laughed. 

“Get real, it's not going to be J-Lo.” Eric said as he thought for a moment. 

“I hope it's that model chick that went nuts last summer and screwed that bloke on Hollywood Boulevard.” Rob laughed. Dele watched as Eric winced slightly but recovered quickly.

“If that’s who it is, the rest of us have no chance against you then mate.” Adam said as he looked Rob up and down. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rob shot back. 

“Models only date other models and clearly you are a model. He didn’t mean anything bad by it mate.” Jordan said standing up for Adam. 

“Who are you again?” Rob asked looking at Jordan. 

“My name is Jordan.” Jordan smiled and looked over to Adam. 

“Adam?” Adam looked confused. 

“Are you asking or telling us?” Alex laughed. “My name is Alex by the way.” 

“Jack,” Jack casually called from his seat as he was looking out the window lost in thought. What he wouldn’t give to have the model from Hollywood boulevard fall in love with him. 

“I’m Eric,” Eric said as he winked at Dele. 

“Dele,” he giggled like a little school girl but quickly stopped as it was now Rob’s turn to speak again. 

“I’m Rob.” 

“Bloke even has a model sounding name.” Alex quipped from the back. Rob shot him a dirty look and Alex threw his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m Calum.” He smiled at them all but smirked at Rob. Rob held eye contact with him for a second before quickly turning away. 

As their car pulled to a stop, they all looked around. A hurried looking man with an earpiece in his ear quickly opened the door and clambered into the car. 

“I’m Ross. I own each and every one of you now. I want you all the win, but since there can only be one winner, it better be one of you lot. If you have a problem or a concern, you report it to me. I am now your friend. You help me, I help you. Understood?” He looked around the car as each of them nodded in turn. “Good. Let’s go!” 

He stopped them just as they were going to get out of the car. He looked around wearily at the surrounding area before poking his head back inside the car so only the boys could hear him. 

“Watch what you say and do, they are always watching you.” He smiled as he turned his mic pack back on and motioned for the boys to get out of the car. 

“Right, room assignments.” Ross cheered as the boys were all out of the car standing in front of him. “You sadly are stuck with who is on this paper next to you. Sorry boys. Learn to get along.” 

Ross motioned for the boys to follow him again as he led them into the mansion and up the stairs to the rooms. The boys from the first car were all standing in the doorways of their room watching the new guys. More like sizing up their competition. 

“Right, Adam and Jordan, room A. Dele and Eric, room H, Jack and Alex, room F, Rob and Calum, room C. Go to your rooms and get settled, get to know your competition. Whatever you want and we will call you down when we are ready for you.” Ross smiled and was gone. 

**Adam and Jordan**

Adam followed sheepishly behind Jordan as he entered their room. 

Adam was never a shy guy but for some reason he found Jordan extremely intimidating and he just couldn't seem to form sentences when he was around him. 

“Are you okay Adam?” Jordan asked as he pulled Adam into the room and shut their door behind him. Adam turned to see the door shut and suddenly he felt trapped. 

Jordan could see the panic on his face so he took Adam’s face in his hands. Adam’s eyes widened with shock, but he quickly relaxed. Jordan had this calming aura about him. 

“You okay?” Jordan asked again. Adam nodded and pulled away from Jordan. 

Adam’s eye darted around the room. Jordan knew right away what he was looking for. Cameras. Adam’s eyes lingered in the corner and he turned and walked into the bathroom. He glanced around to make sure there was none in there either before he sat down on the side of the tub. 

Jordan looked at the camera in the bedroom quick before following Adam into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

“What’s going on? Are you really okay?” Jordan asked again taking a seat next to Adam. Adam signed before he answered. 

“I am okay Jordan. Thanks. I am just... this is all too much.” 

“What’s too much?” 

“This, you.” Jordan looked shocked. 

“Me? What did I do?” Adam gave him a knowing look. Jordan laughed. “I can be a bit much sometimes. You will learn to love it.” He smiled at Adam. 

That’s not entirely what Adam meant. Jordan smiling that crooked little smile at him wasn’t doing anything to help the situation either. 

Ross had said that they were stuck with who they were rooming with, so Adam was going to have to make the best out of the situation. But he had no idea how he was going to live in the same mansion, let alone the same room as a man he wanted as bad as he wanted Jordan right now. 

**Dele and Eric**

Eric led the way to their room. Once outside the door he pushed it open and allowed Dele to enter first. 

“What a gentleman.” Dele purred as Eric let out a hearty laugh. Eric stepped inside after Dele and shut the door. 

“What bed do you want?” Dele asked looking over at Eric. 

“Doesn't matter. I doubt I will sleep in it much anyways.” Eric winked. 

“Wow, conceded much?” Dele laughed as he sat on the bed closest to him. 

Eric didn’t mean it in the way that Dele thought he did. Eric could honestly care less about who the girl was. Right now, he only had eyes for one and he was looking at him. 

“Not conceded. I just know what I want and I go after what I want.” Eric said taking a step towards Dele. 

Dele looked at him and bit his lip. He held Eric’s gaze for a few minutes before he spoke. 

“Well then come get it.” Dele taunted. 

Eric glanced around the room before quickly heading into the bathroom. Dele was confused for a second before he too remembered what Ross said. The cameras are always watching. Dele waited a few second and then headed towards the bathroom as well. 

As soon as he entered Eric kicked the door shut and threw Dele up against it crashing his mouth to Dele’s in a desperate attempt the be closer to him. Dele kissed back just as hard. 

They had only been in this mansion for an hour and already both of them were about to get laid. 

**Jack and Alex**

“I’m really not looking forward to spending the next week with you Jack.” Alex laughed as they entered their room. 

“Come on, you are only giving me a week?” Jack felt insulted. “I should at least last two on a count of my accent. Girls dig accents.” Jack winked. 

“No, they don’t. If they did, you wouldn’t be here right now.” Alex laughed as he sat down on the bed. 

“Fair enough. Why are you here then?” Jack asked sitting next to Alex. Alex looked at him funny but didn’t say anything about it. 

“I just haven't found the one yet. I have dated girls but all of them seem to leave me and I don’t know why.” Alex sighed. He really had no idea why no girls wanted to be with him. 

Jack looked over at Alex. He was a good-looking lad. There had to be something on the inside that girls didn't find very appealing. Jack was going to get to the bottom of it. 

“Maybe you are a shit kisser. Ladies like good kissers.” Jack shrugged. 

“I take offence to that! I am an excellent kisser!” Alex barked. 

“Who told you that, your dog?” 

Alex gasped and pushed Jack down on the bed. He hovered over the top of him for a couple of seconds. Jack looked genuinely shocked. 

“No, you are in about 60 seconds.” Alex said before capturing Jack’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

Jack kissed back with just as much passion as Alex. Jack had to admit Alex wasn’t a bad kisser. He wasn’t the best he ever had but with a little bit of teaching, he could become great. Jack decided to test the waters and rubbed his tongue along Alex’s lips. Alex opened his lips willingly. 

Jack got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach so he pulled away quickly. Alex looked confused under him. 

“Not bad, but I can teach you to become great. Stick with me Alex. We will make a man out of you yet.” 

**Rob and Calum**

Calum wordlessly followed Rob to their room. Rob opened the door quickly, slipped inside and shut it before Calum could enter. Calum let out of huff before opening the door and walking inside. 

When Calum entered the room, his eyes searched for Rob. He paused as he saw him standing outside on the patio. Rob was shirtless and Calum eyed his back muscles with wonder. 

Rob must have felt eyes on him because he whipped around and shot Calum a nasty look. 

“You got a problem?” Rob barked at Calum. Calum took a step back, even though Rob hadn't moved. 

“I....sorry.” Rob watched with a cocked head as Calum looked ashamed. 

“Mate, I’m kidding. Lighten up. We are here to have fun. Don’t be such a downer.” Rob laughed as he turned back around. He motioned of Calum to come join him on the patio. 

Calum cautiously walked outside and stood beside Rob. They watched as another black SUV pulled up and the new set of guys slowly crawled out.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas put his head against the window so he could see all this beautiful property had to offer. He was a man of good taste and he was excited to be able to spend the next however long he was in this competition in such a beautiful place. 

“So, what are your names?” Thomas looked up as the man sitting next to him spoke for the first time since they all climbed into the car. “My name is Manuel. People call me Manu.” 

“I’m Marco.” Marco shot a smirk at the man sitting next to him. 

“I’m Mario.” Mario smirked back. 

Thomas watched as there seemed to be some weird exchange between them that no one understood apart from themselves. 

“I’m Oscar.” He’s going to win, Thomas thought. There is no way a woman would be able to resist him. He was good looking, even by Thomas’ standards. 

“I’m David,” he smiled and glanced to Thomas. 

“I’m Thomas,” he smiled weakly at the group of men. They were all way better looking them him so he didn’t feel very confident about his chances. 

As the car came to a stop, a lady opened the door. They watched as she took off her mic pack and handed it to a young man before she crawled inside to join the boys. She quickly shut the door and spoke in a shushed voice. 

“I just want to give you all a heads up before I give you the main spiel. Beware of what you do while at this mansion There are cameras everywhere. They are in places you may not even suspect. So, if you want to do anything questionable, go to either the bathroom in your room, the greenhouse out back because no one ever goes out there, or under the waterfall because we haven't found a way to get cameras under there without ruining them.” She took her first breath in what seemed like a minute. 

“Why are you telling us this?” Mario asked skeptically. 

“Because I want one of my boys to win. You are my boys.” She smiled. She opened the door and called for the mic pack again. She quickly put it back on before addressing the boys again. “Alright, so I am Mya! I am in charge of you six from now on until you are eliminated. I want one of you to win so we are going to work together to make that happen.” She smiled and motioned for them to get out of the car. 

As she crawled out, the boys followed. Once fully out of the car, they all glanced around at the beautiful mansion and property. 

“Follow me and I will show you to your rooms.” She started off towards the mansion and the boys followed. She stopped directly under the waterfall. She stood there for a second and the boys all looked around. 

This was a nice little spot. You couldn’t see out anywhere because you were almost completely surrounded by water. This would be a good place to have our first kiss, Thomas thought. 

Mya continued walking and the boys followed. Once she was upstairs in the hall where the rooms where she stopped and turned towards her boys. 

“Alright, rooming assignments are as thus and they are not allowed to change. Manuel and Thomas, room K. Mario and Marco, room L, Oscar and David, room M. Go get settled and I will come get you once we need you again.” Mya smiled and turned to walk away. The boys slowly headed towards their rooms. 

**Manu and Thomas**

Manu has never been considered a shy person in his life. But for some reason, he felt way out of his element here. He followed Thomas silently as they walked towards their room. 

Thomas pushed open the door and they both walked in. Thomas headed towards the couch. 

“Do you have a bed preference?” Thomas asked after Manu had a chance to look around the room. Manu shrugged. Thomas laughed. “Pick one.” 

Manu looked between both beds and then went and sat on the one closest to the patio. Thomas nodded and watched him carefully. Manu felt a little uncomfortable as he shifted on the bed. 

“You don’t talk a lot, do you?” Thomas asked as he watched Manu carefully. 

“I do. I just have to feel comfortable around the person.” Manu shrugged. “I will get there. Just give me some time.” 

“I know what you mean. I’m usually the quiet one so I’m not sure why I’m so talkative right now. Maybe I just feel comfortable around you.” Thomas smiled. 

“Well, I better get used to you since we will be spending a lot of time together.” Manu laughed as he laid down on the bed. 

Thomas watched the way his shirt rode up as he laid back. Thomas thought he would love to see where that little line of hair on his stomach led to. Thomas shook his head, ‘we are here to meet a girl. Keep it in your pants Thomas.’ 

**Marco and Mario**

As soon as they got their room assignment they dashed off towards their room. Mario pushed the door open and grabbed Marco’s arm and pulled him into the room. 

As soon as they were in the room Mario pulled him into the bathroom before quickly shutting and locking the door. 

“Please tell me I’m not the only one that feels there is something between us.” Mario pleaded. 

“No, I feel it too,” Marco sighed. Where this was going to go, he had no idea. Marco was here to find true love, and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him. 

“Good. I’m not crazy.” Mario laughed as he lifted himself up on to the counter. 

Marco watched as Mario sat there swinging his legs like a little kid while staring at him. Marco could feel the fire in Mario’s eyes. He thought what the hell as he closed the distance between them. 

Marco cupped Mario’s head in his hands as he searched his eyes, look for some sort of sign to stop. He wasn't going to find it. Mario wanted this just as much, if not more than Marco. 

Mario got sick of waiting so he leaned up and quickly snatched Marco’s lips with his own. Marco got the hint and closed the space between them, leaning down to make the kiss more comfortable for Mario. 

Mario moaned into the kiss and Marco felt himself instantly grow hard. He wondered to himself what the inside of Mario’s mouth felt like. He didn’t have to wait long to find out as Mario opened his mouth eagerly and Marco slipped his tongue in. 

Marco deepened the kiss as his tongue searched the inside of Mario’s mouth. Mario moaned into the kiss again and Marco quickly pulled away. 

“If you keep doing that, this is going to get a lot more heated.” Mario smirked before moaning again. Marco shook his head and captured his mouth in a kiss again. 

**Oscar and David**

Oscar followed behind David as he led them to their room. Oscar watched as David’s hair swayed as he walked. He imagined his fingers running through it. 

Oscar quickly shook his head. He could not be thinking of such a thing. He was not here to play with the, assumingly, very nice man’s hair. He was here to find love and maybe his soulmate. 

“You coming?” Oscar hadn’t noticed he stopped walking. He nodded and quickly ran to catch up with David. 

“Sorry. I got lost in thought and didn’t realize...” Oscar trailed off as he walked into their room. His eyes searched the room for a minute before going to sit down on the couch. David joined him. 

“So, your name is Oscar. Why are you on a show like this?” David asked trying to make conversation. 

“Same as everyone I’m sure. I am ready to settle down and I just haven't found the one yet.” Oscar smiled weakly. “How about you?” 

“Yeah, same. I am open to love and finding it I just haven't had any luck yet.” David sighed. “Who knows, I might find it here.” He smiled at Oscar. 

Oscar smiled back and nodded in agreement. It was very possible he might find the one here, even if not in the way he expected.


	7. Chapter 7

If you asked Cristiano, he wouldn’t say he was narcissistic, but looking around the other boys in this car he knew he didn’t have anything to worry about. The only one that gave him slight concern was the Columbian one. He definitely wasn’t concerned about the one that looked like he just came out of the womb. They all noticed Cristiano checking them out and sizing them up so he decided to talk first. 

“I’m Cristiano, and I am going to win.” He smiled proudly showing off his pearly white teeth. He pointed to the one sitting next to him. 

“I’m Marcelo,” he said shaking his head and letting his wild hair cover his face. “And I have better hair than you.” They all laughed. 

“You proud of your hair?” Cristiano teased. Marcelo smiled and nodded. “Looks like it could use some love and care if you ask me. No girl wants to play with a mess.” Cristiano pet his own head to show his hair was silky and smooth. Marcelo snarled. 

The boy who looked like he was not even old enough to be on this show lifted his hand and quickly touched Marcelo’s hair. Marcelo turned to him and gave him a look. The boy kept his fingers in his hair and smiled. 

“No, it’s soft. She will like to play with it.” He quickly pulled his fingers away as everyone laughed. He placed his hands in his lap and looked down at them ashamed.  


“What’s your name?” Marcelo asked him softly. 

“Paulo,” he whispered so only Marcelo could hear. 

“Thank you, Paulo.” Marcelo smiled at him and motioned for the next guy to introduce himself. 

Cristiano watched Paulo for a minute. He had this intense desire to take this little kid under his wing. He wanted to show him the ropes. He would have to make it up to him first after embarrassing him like that. Cristiano admittedly felt a little guilty about it.

“I’m Leo,” Cristiano wasn’t pay attention to anyone. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Paulo. 

“I’m Neymar. People call me Ney.” Cristiano laughed. “Something funny?” Neymar shot back. 

Paulo lifted his head and caught Cristiano staring at him. Cristiano quickly looked over at a furious looking Neymar. 

“No, sorry. I just, they call you Ney? Like the sound a horse makes?” Cristiano laughed again. 

“Yeah, they call me Ney after a horse because I’m hung like one.” Cristiano stopped laughing immediately and looked at Neymar. Neymar gave him a ‘what do you have to say now?’ look. 

“Alright, I’m James. And I like to dance!” James tried to lighten the mood. It didn’t really work. 

Cristiano glanced at James and he smiled. Cristiano felt something weird in his chest at the sight of James’ smile but he ignored it. His eyes went back to Paulo who was once again looking down at his hands. 

The car came to a stop and the door flung open to reveal a very beautiful woman. Cristiano shot her a smile and she shook her head at him as she climbed into the car.  


“I’m Bree. I am in charge of you all now. You report to me if there are any problems or anything you wish to discuss. I want one of you to win this thing because that means I did my job well.” She smiled at them all. ”Also, there are eyes everywhere so be careful of your words and actions.” She moved to get out of the car and motioned for the boys to follow. 

They all climbed out of the car and followed Bree as she led them into the mansion. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at a sheet of paper. 

“Rooms are as follows and are not subject to change. Cristiano and James, room G. Marcelo and Paulo, room I. Neymar and Leo, room J. You will find your rooms at the top of the steps. I will come get you when we are ready for you.” 

Everyone took off towards their rooms but Paulo. He waited at the bottom of the steps until everyone else was gone. He slowly started to walk up the steps when he ran into someone. 

“Sorry,” he began as he looked up. His eyes met Cristiano’s and he wanted to run back down the stairs. Cristiano grabbed his hand to stop him. Paulo looked down at it and sighed. 

“Don’t be sorry. I am sorry. I was a dick to you and you didn’t deserve it. I hope that you can forgive me because I would really like get to know you. I want to help you try to win this Paulo.” Paulo’s eyes grew wide. 

“Why? What do you get out of helping me?” 

“The satisfaction of knowing I made it up to you after I was a complete ass.” Cristiano smiled. 

“Alright, I guess.” Paulo finally agreed. He knew if he didn’t Cristiano wasn’t going to leave him alone. 

Cristiano immediately dropped Paulo’s hand and Paulo didn’t want to admit he missed the feeling of it. He watched as Cristiano turned and walked up the steps. Paulo shook his head and followed. 

**Neymar and Leo**

Neymar and Leo were the first to reach their room. Leo opened the door and let Neymar go inside first. Neymar plopped down on the bed closest to him and laid back staring at the ceiling. 

“So, Cristiano is a little intense.” Leo laughed as he laid down on the other bed. 

“Just a bit. I don’t think he will last long with an attitude like that.” Neymar laughed and looked over at Leo laying on the bed. Leo turned his head and looked over at Neymar. 

“So, are you really hung like a horse?” Neymar laughed. 

“Wouldn't you like to know.” He winked. 

Leo shook his head. He would admittedly like to know but that was not what he was here for. 

Leo had a different reason for being here than everyone else. His family was rich and famous and he was to take over the family business. The only way his father was going to allow it was if he settled down and got himself a wife. He was sick of Leo running around acting like a child. This was Leo’s only chance to make his father proud and to finally get what was his. 

Leo had to focus and stay on track for this game. He couldn't allow the cute boy next to him to get into his head. He needed to try to distance himself from him as much as possible, because he knew he would be his downfall. 

**Cristiano and James**

By the time Cristiano got done talking to Paulo, James was already in the room. Cristiano opened the door to see a very shirtless James dancing around the room. 

Cristiano stood in the doorway watching him for a few moments before finally stepping into the room and shutting the door. James didn't seem to notice, or care that he was being watched as he kept dancing around the room. 

Cristiano watched the way James’ hips swayed and his feet moved in time to a beat that no one could hear. He was taken by this man he didn’t even know. The way his back muscles contracted and expanded as he swayed was mesmerizing to Cristiano. He had no idea how long he watched him before he broke the silence. 

“Can you teach me how to do that?” James turned around and smiled. He reached his hand out to Cristiano and he took it. 

“Just start moving.” James dropped his hand and started to sway his hip again. Cristiano tried and James laughed hard. “No here like this.” He placed both of his hands on Cristiano’s hips and helped guide him. 

Cristiano watched the lust in James’ eyes as he kept his hands firmly planted on his hips. Cristiano could feel himself getting hard at the look in James’ eyes. He didn’t want him to stop touching him though so he tried not to notice. 

James noticed and he smirked to himself. He knew he had a way with the ladies but if he also had a way with the men he was going to be a force to be reckoned with in this game.

**Marcelo and Paulo**

Marcelo waited at the top of the steps for Paulo. He felt, that now that he was his roommate he needed to protect him. Cristiano walked past and shot Marcelo a look that didn’t sit right with him. 

It reminded him of the look that guys give when they just marked their territory. Marcelo walked down the rest of the steps to meet Paulo. 

“You okay?” Marcelo asked as he saw Paulo slowly coming up the stairs staring at his hand. Paulo looked up and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Marcelo didn't seem convinced. 

“Well, if you aren't, let me know. We are roommates so I am going to look after you. Anything you need, I am here for you Paulo.” Marcelo smiled at him as he finally reached the top step. 

“Thank you, Marcelo.” Paulo smiled a real smile for the first time all morning. 

“So how old are you?” Marcelo asked as they finally entered their room and were finally alone. 

“I’m 20.” Paulo said. Marcelo looked at him knowingly. 

“Do you mind if I ask why you are here?” Marcelo asked cautiously. “I’m sorry but you are just a little young to be doing this.” 

“I know. My mom wanted me to find someone to love me while she is still alive. She has cancer and she is very sick and she just wants to make sure I’m taken care of before she dies. This is her favorite show so when I got called and told I made the cast it was the proudest moment of her life.” Paulo smiled at the memory. “She died a few days after I got the call. So, I am here for her. To try to make her proud.” 

Marcelo walked over and hugged the kid. Paulo willingly accepted it and clung to Marcelo. 

“So, no pressure then.” Marcelo laughed in his ear. 

“None at all.” Paulo laughed back. “Please don't tell anyone. I don’t want to be the charity case this season.” 

“This will stay between us. I promise.” Marcelo pulled away and stuck out his hand. Paulo shook it firmly before dropping it. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, if he could find a friend in Marcelo, maybe this whole experience could be enjoyable for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooklynn walked off the plane and closed her eyes as she looked up at the sun. She wasn’t entirely sure where they were but she liked the feeling of the warm sun on her face. She breathed in the fresh air. 

“So, let’s get this thing started then.” Brooklynn sighed as she turned around to greet Rose. 

“Not so fast Brook. We have to go over ground rules.” Rose smiled at her as she motioned for her to follow her to the car. Brooklynn followed reluctantly. 

Once in the car Brooklynn met a man who looked like he could snap her like a twig if she so much as thought about stepping out of line. He stared at her hard for a few moments before smiling sweetly at her. 

“My name is Jackson and I will be your own personal camera man for the next few months.” He stuck his hand out for her to shake. Brooklynn took it politely and smiled.  


“I’m Brooklynn.” She turned to Rose who was just getting in the car. “So, does he go everywhere with me?” 

“Yes. Wherever you are, Jackson goes.” Rose smiled and turned towards her purse and pulled out a stack of paper. She handed the stack to Brooklynn. “Sign these.”  


Brooklynn took them hesitantly. She had zero knowledge of anything legal. She started to look over the papers and as she read them her eyes got wide. 

‘No sexual relations with the boys until the overnight date.’ 

‘No being alone with the boys.’ 

‘No dismissing the camera men.’ 

‘You will follow everything we say.’ 

As she was reading it became increasingly obvious to her that she was not in control of her own destiny here. The producers knew who they wanted to win, what would make for the best television and she had no choice in the matter. 

“So basically, I have to go along with all of this, and I don’t even get to pick who I want to be with in the end? That’s already decided?” She looked up furiously and glanced between Rose and Jackson. 

“Yes and no. We know who we think the audience would like to see win and we are going to try to push you in that direction. You do get some say in the fact that you get to pick which boys you get to know better.” Rose smiled. 

“But what is the point of getting to know them when I don’t even get to stay with one of them. I refuse to sign this. I want a say in what happens. This is MY life!” Brooklynn wasn’t going to sign the papers. Rose knew that the instant she read them, no one ever does. That’s why these aren't the real papers anyway. 

“Alright, we will compromise. What do you want?” Rose asked eying her. 

Brooklynn thought for a moment and looked back down at the papers in front of her. She knew for sure that her following everything they said had to go. She was never good at following directions. She also knew that the no being alone with the boys had to go. How was she going to truly get to know them if she couldn't be alone with them? 

“I want to be able to be alone with the boys, simply for the sake of getting to know them. I also want to be able to have private alone time with them, which means no camera men around us. If you used the ones placed around the grounds fine but none right in our face. Also, I am in charge of my own destiny so I do what I want. Take it or leave it.” She said crossing her arms. 

Rose thought for a second before looking over to Jackson. Jackson nodded and Rose reached into her bag once more and pulled out a new folder. She handed this one to Brooklynn without a word. 

Brooklyn took it and opened it. There right on the paper was everything she just said. She looked up at Rose.  


“No one wants to be controlled and we don’t expect anyone to sign that first one. You all always want the same thing. Privacy and freedom.” Rose laughed. Brooklynn glanced down at the paper again before signing it. She handed it back to Rose. “Now, we can get this thing started.”  


A few minutes later the car pulled up to the grounds. Brooklynn looked around at everyone running about and tried to make sense of any of it. Did she really just agree to this? Was she making a huge mistake?  


When the car came to a stop, Rose motioned for Jackson to come with her but Brooklynn to stay there. Brooklynn listened and stayed in the car. She watched as Rose talked to some people and motioned to her quite a few times. Brooklynn tensed as a new woman walked over to the car. She opened the door and slid inside beside Brooklynn. 

“I’m Chloe. I am the main producer of this show. If you have a problem and Rose cannot solve it you come to me. You okay with everything?” 

“As long as I get to make my own choices and get alone time with the boys,” Chloe nodded. “Then yes, I am okay with everything. I’m just ready to get this over with.” Chloe laughed as she opened the door and motioned for a couple of people to come over. 

“You just wait until you get to meet the boys. There is a good lot of them and you get pick of the litter.” Chloe laughed again as she stepped out of the car and motioned for Brooklynn to follow her. Chloe nodded at the two ladies who approached the car and walked away. 

“We are Anna and Ella and we are your fashion team,” Ella said with a smile. 

“Now let’s go get you ready to meet these men!” Anna grabbed Brooklynn’s hand and dragged her off to a trailer. When Brooklynn stepped inside of it her mouth dropped.

There were dresses and beautiful clothes everywhere. She was a model, so she was used to the extravagant, but this was something else. She could hardly contain herself as she walked over to the racks of clothes. 

“Pick which one you would like to wear to meet the guys and then we will get you ready.” Anna said as she walked over to a big mirror where Brooklynn saw all the makeup and hair products sitting. 

Brooklynn knew that a good first impression was everything, so she searched and searched looking for the perfect dress. She was just about to give up when a piece of fabric caught her eye. It was a shiny purple dress. She pulled it off the rack and walked over to the full-length mirror. She held it up against her and cocked her head thinking about it for a second. It was short, but she didn't care. She had nice legs and she was going to use them to her advantage. 

“This one.” She said turning around to Anna and Elle. Elle smiled when she saw the dress Brooklynn picked out. 

“That one is my favorite.” Anna gushed as she walked over and took it from Brooklynn. “You are going to look stunning in this! Let’s get you presentable for the men.” 

As Elle and Anna got to work doing Brooklynn’s hair and make-up they made small talk. Brooklynn found out that they were sisters. They have both been in the business for years and they really enjoy what they do. 

“Have you seen any of the guys?” Brooklynn asked. She glanced up and made eye contact with Anna in the mirror. 

“I have. There are some really good-looking ones!” Anna whistled. “You will have your hands full with them. Believe me.” 

“Go put your dress on and come back out here.” Elle handed her the dress and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Brooklynn got dressed and walked back out. 

“Someone go tell the boys to get ready and be downstairs in their cars in 20 minutes.” Brooklynn glanced around the room for the source of the new voice. Anna laughed and held up her walkie. 

“it's time for the games to begin.” She smiled as she looked Brooklynn up and down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mario and Marco**

“All of you have 20 minutes to make yourselves presentable and be downstairs on the driveway.” Marco pulled away from Mario as he heard a voice say this. He shrugged at Mario and pulled him in for another kiss, but Mario pushed him away. 

“No, I can’t walk down there with my lips looking like I just made out with someone when everyone knows there was no one in this room but you.” Mario pushed off the counter and opened the door to go out into the bedroom. 

“Oh, come on. Just one more?” Marco gave him sweet puppy-dog eyes, but Mario stood his ground. 

“We are here to find love, not make out with each other.” He shook his head as he walked over to where the producers had hung his suit. 

“What if this is how we find love?” Marco asked out loud. Mario paused for a second before turning around to face Marco. 

“If that is true, we will find out in time. But right now, we are supposed to be getting ready and you are distracting me.” Mario paused as Marco gently lifted his shirt off. 

“This is distracting to you?” Marco asked as he lifted it over his head and threw it on the floor at Mario’s feet. He quickly slid his hands down his torso to his pants where he started to pull them down over his hips. Marco watched with great pleasure as he could see Mario becoming increasingly more flustered. 

“Fuck you Marco!” Mario yelled as he quickly pushed past him and into the bathroom. 

Marco smiled to himself as Mario pushed past him. Did his eyes deceive him or did he notice a slight bulge in Mario’s pants? 

**Marcelo and Paulo**

Marcelo watched as Paulo came out of the bathroom dressed in his suit. Paulo looked visibly frustrated. 

“What’s wrong?” Marcelo asked as he approached Paulo. Paulo just handed him his tie. “Ah. It took me years to learn how to tie one of these.” 

Paulo turned to face him and smiled sheepishly. Marcelo took a step closer to him and lifted his collar. He made quick work of tying Paulo’s tie. 

“You will have to teach me how to do that.” Paulo said as he admired Marcelo’s work.

“Anytime you want a lesson, you know where to find me.” Marcelo smiled as he headed towards the door. 

Marcelo paused as he opened the door and put his arm out to hold Paulo back. Cristiano was walking down the hallway towards their room. Marcelo shifted so he was fully in the doorway blocking Paulo. Cristiano smirked at Marcelo as he walked past. 

“I hate that guy,” he growled. Paulo ducked under his arm to see who he was talking about. His eyes met Cristiano’s for a split second before he looked away. 

“Me too. I just hope he stays away from me.” Paulo sighed as he walked out from underneath Marcelo’s arm and into the hallway. 

“Well, he will as long as I’m around.” Marcelo smiled and put his arm around Paulo as they walked down stairs. 

**Cristiano and James**

Cristiano was hoping to get a glimpse of Paulo before they went downstairs. For some reason, he knew he was going to be looking good. He felt a little giddy at the prospect of seeing Paulo again. Cristiano knew it had only been an hour since he last saw him but for some reason he couldn’t get that kid out of his head. 

As he stepped out of his room, he saw the door open to Paulo’s room. He quickened his pace a bit hoping he could see him. He hesitated for a split second as he saw Marcelo in the door. 

Marcelo straightened up and made himself block the door more. Cristiano was admittedly a little pissed off, but he wouldn’t let it show. He just smirked at him as he walked by. He turned around and made direct eye contact with Paulo for a split second before he turned to walk down the stairs. 

“What is it with you and that kid man?” James asked as he walked down the stairs behind Cristiano. 

Cristiano just shook his head. Truth be told, he had no idea what it was about this kid. Something about him worked its way into his mind and he didn’t imagine it leaving any time soon. Cristiano felt protective of the kid, even though he knew he hated him. 

“I really don’t know. I just have an urge to help him, I guess.” James laughed. 

“Yeah, help him right back in the car and off this show. One less person to be your competition.” Cristiano paused for a second. 

“No, I…. I don’t know.” He shook his head and joined the others on the driveway. 

**Rob and Calum**

Rob was the first one downstairs. He had been ready to meet this chick for the last hour. He had seen most of his competitors and knew he had nothing to worry about. He had this in the bag. He was going to win this thing. And the sooner he met the girl, the sooner he could win her heart. 

Rob waited patiently for the rest of the men to come out on the driveway. He judged each one of them as they walked past him. 

His eyes stopped for a second on Calum. He already knew that Calum was a good-looking guy. He was his roommate. But he didn’t notice just how good looking he was until he was outside under the setting sun dressed in a suit. 

Calum glanced at Rob and their eyes met. Calum quickly averted his eyes and Rob wondered why. 

“Cal…” Rob called out to him and Calum wordlessly walked over to him. “What’s up?” 

“I hate wearing these things.” Calum adjusted his tie around his next. Rob laughed. Calum looked up at him with as much hate and anger as he could muster. 

“It’s because it’s on wrong. Here let me fix it.” 

Rob loosened Calum’s tie and went to pull it over his head. Calum’s breath hitched as Rob slid his fingers over his neck. Rob would never admit it, but he liked the control he had over Calum in that moment. 

Rob quickly untied the tie and placed it around his neck. Calum watched with wonder as Rob made quick work of tying it. He quickly slipped it over his head and back around Calum’s. Calum eyed Rob as he once again had his fingers linger a little too long on his neck. 

Rob’s hand paused on his neck and Calum watched as Rob’s eyes became filled with an emotion he couldn’t quite place as he felt his heart rate quicken. Rob pulled away and turned away without a word. 

‘What the hell was that?’ Rob wondered to himself as he shook his head. He made a mental note to stay as far away from Calum as possible.


End file.
